Talk:Awakening of the Gods
Bonze Marberry Party Setup :*Suggested party for this NM is 12 people of level 60+ or a reasonable setup of 70-75, WHM BLM SMN Tank is a pretty safe setup. :*Killed solo by 75 PLD/DNC - No Meds - He was a pain in the arse. Pulled ot zone, zoned adds and went back in to engage. Zoned each time he started casting AM or TIII -ga magic then zoned back in to continue. :*Solo'd as a 75BLM/RDM :*Solable as 75BLU :*Solo'd as a 75SMN with little difficulty. :*Solo'd as a 75RDM/NIN with Reraise Hairpin and finishing weakened after Everyone's Rancor. :*Solo'd as a 75BST/WHM using CourierCarrie, Snarl, a single Pet Food Zeta; Everybody's Rancor killed CC and I had to wait 45 seconds for Call Beast to come back up. Would be smart to wait for Call Beast recast before engaging. :*Solo'd as a 75BST/NIN37 using the above 75BST/WHM strategy. :*Solo'd as 75NIN/DNC. Forgot to build TP before fight. Fight was fairly easy still, although Blaze Spikes on Tonberry and Stonega III hurt a bit. Probably wouldn't have been a problem if I had build up TP first. :*Failed to solo as WAR75/DNC, though it was close; he damaged me faster than I could build TP. I also didn't build up TP first. :*Easy solo as BST75/BLU (to Head Butt Stonega/AM); pulled with a Temple Bee and then killed with one Funguar Familiar, no Reward needed. Would have been more of a challenge if he used Throat Stab I imagine. ----------- Easier to go through the Den of Rancour, (entrance Yhoator Jungle at J-7, hug right wall, don't drop, zone into temple) come from North to the NM room. clear the Iron Maiden and one Tonberry hanging around in front of the door, open the north door, take the 2 Tonberries inside out, then pull NM through door. This way you can control who you are fighting much easier, and you won't get nasty links. Cheers Aphugel 02:18, 19 December 2008 (UTC) : I just trained everything back to the Yhoator zone; all the normal mobs despawned, so I only had the NM to deal with. --Valyana 14:02, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ---- To avoid Everybody's Rancor, visit the Tonberry Priest before the fight. Everyone's Rancor The information is not correct, it's based on the entire party's tonberry hate. It won't deal 2000-8000 damage at all if nobody has tonberry hate. Radiënt 22:17, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Revision / Information Necessary? Since the last Revision, a significant amount of information has been removed. The way it is now I think is not good, whether we leave the information out or not, which should be discussed here. I agree that we don't have to write into every single Mission that people have to check whether they really got the Mission flagged, but saying "There are two ways to enter." without any further information is just... confusing. --Elvaron 06:01, 25 January 2008 (UTC) I, too, agree. With such a large amount of information removed, a discussion should have been started first so that problems and solutions could have been suggested and/or made. How do you flag an article for a GM to look at that's not delete or move? -Emizzon 07:00, 25 January 2008 (UTC) : Dunno, I wrote Gahoo on his Talk Page to check it out. --Elvaron 07:02, 25 January 2008 (UTC) : I have added some of the lost information in a structured manner without adding too much unnecessary informastion --Elvaron 07:38, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Time Frame : I completed this mission solo (but if your party has the necessary items and outpost warping available it can be done as a group) in about 40 minutes. :::Note: My Home Point was set to Whitegate but anywhere in Windurst works as well (Port Windurst being the best of course). :* After receiving your cutscenes in W. Waters south, take the southern exit to Port Windurst and speak with the outpost teleporting taru and choose Elshimo Lowlands (grab a warp scroll from the signet NPC first if you don't already have a warp option, also bring your chocobo whistle if you have one.) Then use your chocobo whistle (if available) to ride to Kazham for your cutscenes. :::Note: If you typically have a real difficult time traversing the jungle, take the Airship from Jeuno instead. :* After receiving your cutscenes from the NPC's in Kazham, change jobs to warp or use a warp item to return to Whitegate (then use the NPC in Whitegate to return to Windurst) or Windurst if that is where your HP is set. :* Now talk to the outpost teleporting taru and chose Elshimo Uplands (grab another warp item if necessary) and follow the instructions on the main page for reaching the Temple of Uggalepih and so on, warp back when complete. -- Calidor 18:35, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Crystals I was able to unlock this mission by trading only 4 Ice Crystal. Not 4 stacks, 4 individual crystals. Dmaps (talk) 04:43, October 18, 2015 (UTC)